Samuel Hoobler Miller (1851-1912)
Samuel Hoobler Miller (1851-aft1915) Birth Samuel Hoobler Miller was born November 16, 1851 at Miller's Station in Harrison County, Ohio to parents Harrison Miller (1818-1894) and Mary Ann Wheeler (1821-1858). Census records prior to marriage 1860 Census In 1860, Samuel resided in his parents' household in Green Township, Harrison County, Ohio. The household was listed as follows: *Harrison Miller, head, 41 *Margaret (Birchfield) Miller, wife, 37 *Margaret Miller, daughter, 20 *Melinda Miller, daughter, 18 *John Miller, son, 16 *Harvey Miller, son, 13 *Jacob K. Miller, son, 11 *Samuel H. Miller, son, 8 *Mary E. Story, step-daughter, 8 *John Polan, unknown relation, 22 1870 Census By 1870, the family had moved to Perry Township, Tuscarawas County, Ohio. The household was listed as follows: *Harrison Miller, head, 51, OH *Margaret (Birchfield) Miller, wife, 47, OH *Malinda Miller, daughter, 26, OH *Elizabeth Story, step-daughter, 18, OH *Samuel Miller, 18, son, OH *Lewis R. Miller, 14, son, OH *Henry S.B. Miller, son, 8, OH *William H. Miller, son, 6, OH Marriage On December 24, 1874, Samuel married Mary Jane Smith (c1851-c1940) in Harrison County, Ohio. Children *Lizzie Alberta Miller (1875-1975) *Earl Smith Miller (1879-1942) *Ethel Mae Miller (1883-?) Death Samuel died December 24, 1912, in Bedford, Coshocton County, Ohio. Biography From The Centennial History of Coshocton County, Ohio published in 1909: Samuel H. Miller, a prominent and successful agriculturist of Bedford township, was born at Miller's Station, Harrison county, Ohio. November 16, 1851, his parents being Harrison and Mary (Wheeler) Miller. The grandfather, who was of Dutch extraction and a farmer by occupation, came from Pennsylvania and passed away when his son Harrison was seventeen years of age. The latter's birth occurred in Harrison county, Ohio, in 1818, and in early life he learned the cabinetmaker's trade at Steubenville, working at that occupation for a few years. Subsequently he was employed at the carpenter's trade and, in connection with his work as a contractor and builder, carried on farming, meeting with a gratifying and well merited measure of prosperity in his undertakings. His demise occurred in 1904 and his remains were interred in the West Bedford cemetery. Miller's Station. Harrison county, was named in his honor. A democrat in his political views, the confidence and trust reposed in him by his fellow townsmen was indicated by the fact that he lacked but two votes of being elected sheriff of Harrison county, which usually gives a large republican majority. He was very prominent socially and also took an active and helpful interest in public affairs, capably serving as justice of the peace for twenty-seven years and also acting as treasurer and clerk of the township board. For twenty-four years prior to his death he was an exemplary member of the Masonic fraternity and was an upright, conscientious and God-fearing man, respected and esteemed by all who knew him. The mother of our subject was born and reared in Harrison county, Ohio, where she was married and spent her entire life. Her family numbered eleven children, namely: Margaret Jane, the widow of Thomas Parr; Malinda and John, who have passed away; Harvey, a resident of Freeport, Harrison county; Jacob, who makes his home near Stillwater, Tuscarawas county. Ohio; two who are deceased; Samuel H., of this review; Lewis, living in the Indian Territory; and two who died in infancy. Following the death of his first wife Harrison Miller was again married, his second union being with Mrs. Margaret (Birehfield) Story, by whom he had two children: Henry, a farmer by occupation; and Harry, deceased. Mrs. Margaret Miller still survives and makes her home with her son Henry. Samuel H. Miller obtained a limited education in the common schools but through reading, observation and experience in later years has become a well informed man. He remained on the home farm in Harrison county, assisting his father in the work of the fields until twenty-five years of age, when he started out in life on his own account. Purchasing a farm in 1881. he resided thereon until 1889, and afterward spent a year in Bedford. In the spring of 1890 he rented the Talmage place near Roscoi, Coshocton county, in the operation of which he was successfully engaged for six years. On the expiration of that period he took up his abode on his present farm, comprising two hundred acres of well improved and valuable land in Bedford township, and in 1903 erected a substantial and attractive residence on the place. He likewise owns a half intere-t in a tract of three hundred and fifty-seven acres in Harrison county, on which property there are two producing oil wells, located four miles south of Scio, Ohio. He is widely recognized as a prosperous and progressive agriculturist of the county and justly merits the proud American title of a self-made man. for the success which has crowned his efforts is entirely the result of his unwearied industry, unflagging energy and capable management. In December, 1874, Mr. Miller was joined in wedlock to Miss Mary Jane Smith, of Harrison county. She was one of a family of ten children, namely: Margaret; Susanna; William, a practicing physician, who passed away in 1881; Mrs. Miller; Edna; Bert; Amanda; McKinney; Mattie; and D. M.. who is engaged in the practice of medicine at Newark. All of the children were well educated and became school teachers. Unto Mr. and Mrs. Miller were born three children. Alberta is the wife of J. C. Borland, who is engaged in the wholesale and retail meat business at Bowerston, Ohio. Of their three children but one survives—Weldon Earl. Earl Smith and Ethel May Miller are the other members of our subject's family. A stalwart advocate of democracy, Mr. Miller has taken an active interest in the local work of the party and his fellow townsmen have called him to various positions of trust and responsibility. For two terms, from 1891 until 1894, he acted as coroner of Coshocton county, also served as secretary of the county central committee, as a member of the school board and for three years was justice of the peace. Fraternally he is connected with Wakatomika Lodge, No. 108, A. F. & A. M., in which he has passed through some of the chairs. A devoted and faithful member of the Methodist Episcopal church, he has served therein as steward and trustee and for thirty years has been class leader, while his wife and family are also connected with the church. Such in brief is the life history of Samuel H. Miller. In whatever relation of life we find him he is always the same honorable and honored gentleman, whose worth well merits the high regard which is uniformly given him. Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Born in Harrison County, Ohio Category:Married in Harrison County, Ohio Category:Died in Coshocton County, Ohio